What happens in the Asylum stays in the Asylum
by Jessica-Mind-Palace
Summary: When six girls are taken out of an Asylum to help kill the Titans in Trost district while most of them are insane in their own ways I'm sure they'll succeed in there mission OC's..Rated T for language


What happens in the asylum stays in the asylum

Erwin's pov

"Let them out" my head snapped to the door of the room. There stood the leader of all the military Dallis Zacklay. I stood up "But we can't we have them on permanent lock down, Their dangerous sir". He gave me the look and walked out okay it's been decide I have to let them out I looked over the Captain Levi. He raised an eyebrow, 'oh yeah he has no clue who they are'. I sighed and looked over at the solider who was guarding the door and nodded to him. He ran off and turned back to the rest of the people in the room which is a lot and sighed once again. I knew they'd be helpful but once their out they wont be easy to but back in. "Who are they? Erwin." Levi's monotone voice came through my thoughts. I sighed again "You really don't want to know Levi lets just get back to the plan" we had to come up with a plan to close the hole in wall Maria and kill all the Titans in the Trost district. This was going to be harder then I thought

? pov

"_Let them out now we need them!" "Are you sure?" "Yes it's a direct order from Dallis Zacklay himself"_**. **"Did you hear that girlys were getting out" that sentence was sung through the air from the cell to the right of me which I know for a definite it was Honami. Her and her hyperness one thing you cant do in an Asylum is be hyper they'd think your crazy. Not that they dont think that all ready because we been stuck here for how long? I lost count after the third day. "Shut up you idiot knowing you you'll end up making then change there mind"Hana said sounding really irritated. I sighed I wouldn't blame her there all a bunch of idiots but can be smart in their own ways not that I'm any better myself. The only way they were going to let us out is if the place is in deep shit. The last time we were out was the Shiganshina district wall was taken down by the Colossal Titan. That fight was a pain in my ass. But why now what's so important about now. "Do you think the Colossal Titan kicked the wall in again Shizuka" I turned to the cell on my left with Emi in it and sighed. "That fucker better not have or he has another thing coming other then fucking solders" Kami-sama I hate that son of a bitch. I could hear footstep coming closer and the clanks of all the security doors unlocking. The time has come when we can finally fucking get some fresh air and slaughter some Titans because you can't have slaughter without laughter as they say and that's probably the reason I'm here in the first place because I'm a psychopath enough said. The doors open and the walking continued until it reached my cell and the lights flickered on and there stood a soldier standing there with and spare uniform and a 3D Maneuver gear with my custom made scythe with Titans DNA mixed with it we all have them but just different weapons. The soldier smiled sarcastically at us I knew for a fact that he didn't want to be here. "Rise and shine ladies" Kami-sama this guy was annoying. I heard a frustrated moan coming from the cell across from me I guessing they just woke up Arisa which is not good. "Here" he handed me the uniform it had our crest on it. The shull with the X going through it. The Termination Squad it's been awhile since I was in this uniform. They unlocked all the doors Kaoru was being quite while all of them were having little private conversations some more quite then other. Kaoru was walking beside me looking in to space "What do you think happened?" I glanced over to her. I shrugged "Haven't a fucking clue I say the big fucker kicked the wall down like last time" she shrugged and chuckled "I say so". We walked down the corridor to the changing room, we all have our uniforms on mine which is a black corset with the brown jacket,shorts and my black knee high convers , Hana with her blue tank under her jacket, black and blue shorts and her black cons, Emi and her black tank with her jacket and lacy skirt whit her boots, Kaoru in all black except her brown jacket which we all had, and finally Arisa in her pink top black pants and her pink convers. We all strapped our 3D Maneuvers on and got our weapons ready. The only way out is to go though the front doors but I'd bet anyone any money that they wouldn't let psychopaths like us walk right through the lobby heh Bastards. We all stepped out of the dressing room and the soldiers from before were there. "Follow us " and of course they were bringing us out the back way with the elevator that leads directly outside where the Titans are.

I sighed for like the fourth time today and stepped on the elevator. Once we were all on the turned it in and it started going up. The surrounding around us was pitch black. I don't know who started it but we all were laughing psychopathically for no utter reason. It was still dark in the elevator, until we reached the top. Light flooded through the elevator all of us soaking it in "It's been along time hasn't it been ladies" I cracked a smile as I looked ahead in the distance to see about six Titans eating soldiers while a blond one was sitting on a roof crying his eyes out. Well I think we have a job to do. Mission status: Save the crying blond.


End file.
